


Housemates

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky meets his new roommate. Or rather, she meets hers.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card #20:N2Tail,N3Free Space,N4Right,G3House,O3Space





	Housemates

Bucky stared up at the house in front of him. He'd applied for housing and hadn't expected anything but had been pleasantly shocked when the landlord had contacted him and said there was space left. He swallowed and nodded to himself to calm his nerves and headed up. He knocked on the door with his right hand and waited.

The door opened and Bucky was greeted by an exuberant dog wagging his tail and a pretty woman with dark hair. "Oh, hi, you must be the new guy."

"Bucky Barnes," he offered his hand to her.

"Darcy. Come on in."


End file.
